1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting technique for transmitting data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as data transmitting apparatuses, a facsimile apparatus for transmitting image data via a public telephone line, a personal computer as an electronic mail (E-mail) terminal, and the like are used. Recently, a facsimile apparatus having what is called an Internet facsimile function of transmitting image data attached to an E-mail is also provided.
Each of the data transmitting apparatuses generally has a data table in which information for specifying a data transmission destination (for example, facsimile number or an E-mail address) is pre-registered (hereinbelow, called “transmission destination registration table”), and the user can designate a transmission destination of data by using the transmission destination information registered in the data table. Concretely, the transmission destination information registered in the transmission destination registration table is assigned to operation keys provided for an operation unit of the apparatus and the transmission destination can be designated by depressing a predetermined operation key (so-called one-touch key or abbreviated dialing), or the transmission destination information registered in the transmission destination registration table is displayed in the form of a list, and a desired transmission destination is selected from the list, thereby enabling the transmission destination to be designated.
In the personal computer or the facsimile apparatus having the Internet facsimile function, transmission conditions such as resolution and format (image format) of image data to be transmitted can be optionally set. Further, there is also provided a data transmission apparatus in which the transmission conditions are registered in the transmission destination registration table in association with the transmission destinations and set as default values of the transmission conditions at the time of data transmission.
In the data transmitting apparatus having the transmission destination registration table, if there is an error in the transmission destination information registered in the transmission destination registration table, it causes a situation such that a transmission error occurs due to an unknown transmission destination in the data transmission using the transmission destination information. In the conventional data transmitting apparatus, however, even in the case where a transmission error occurs, since the user intending to transmit data next time cannot know the presence of the transmission error, it causes a problem such that the transmission error occurs again and again.
In the data transmitting apparatus in which the transmission condition can be set, also in the case where E-mail software installed on an apparatus on the data reception side or the apparatus itself is not adapted to the resolution or format of image data which has been set, a transmission error occurs. Further, in the case where the transmission conditions are registered in the transmission destination registration table, when the transmission conditions registered in the transmission destination registration table as default values of the transmission conditions include a condition which is not adapted to the reception side, there is also a problem such that the transmission error occurs again and again.